An Ace Of Hearts
by chibikins
Summary: CHAPTER 3! JOE AND FRANCOISE FINALLY CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS 003 was taken by the Black Ghost organization! now 009 will use anything and everything he is to get the girl he is madly in love with back! MAJOR 009 AND 003 ROMANCE!
1. Default Chapter

~* an ace of hearts*~  
  
003 sat on the beach, lying in the late afternoon sun, enjoying the feeling of being able to relax for once. The waves of the sea crashed onto the shore and echoed threw the French girls mind. The young dancer could hear the squawking of seagulls off in the distance. They were probably going to sleep for the night, since the sun was almost set over the horizon. Francoise [ a.n. sorry if I spelled her name wrong ^-^] sighed in happiness as she took in this blissful feeling of peace and temporary comfort.  
  
Suddenly her senses picked up some loud voices in the distance, and by what she heard their conversation wasn't going to well. 003's smile brightened and she giggled slightly. She knew very well who those two voices belonged too. 006 and 007, probably arguing like always. 'Can't they give it a rest? Just for once and get along?' The cyborg silently thought to herself, although she knew it was a vane hope.  
  
003 blocked out the two arguing men and concentrated on the sea.  
  
Just the sea.  
  
She was so deep inside her mind and thoughts she did not realize she was no longer alone. Until she turned over on her side and her forehead hit something warm and soft. 003's eyes snapped open at the contact but the only color that came into view was.red? She laid there for a few moments in confusion. Then she decided to finally sit up and when she did she found her green eyes met a pair of cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
"Joe!" the French cyborg shouted surprised at his sudden appearance. That's when reality took a toll on her and she realized what she had hit when she turned over.Joe's leg. Francoise face flustered with embarrassment at the thought.  
  
"Oh.I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"Her sentence was cut shot though when he laughed in response.  
  
"It's alright Francoise its no big deal." He smiled kindly at her after he finished talking. 003 nodded and returned the smile just as he had. There was a short pause and the only sound that was heard was the sound of the crashing waves along the beach.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Joe?" 003 asked in curiosity.  
  
Joe chuckled softly before answering. "I wanted to escape from all the yelling and howling inside the beach house. Honestly 006 and 007 never quit!"  
  
Francoise tried hard not to giggle but found the struggle too hard and she began to giggle a pleasant and sweet laugh. To her great surprise Joe also began to chuckle and laugh slightly, with her.  
  
Suddenly 003 stopped laughing, fell back and laid down on the sand's warm contents. 009 looked at her for a moment and then did the same.  
  
To 009 it felt so good to finally be able to relax for a while. The sand was a warm luxury which he invited and welcomed.  
  
~*~  
  
Out on the deck of the large beach house stood 004 and 002. The two were both watching two certain cyborgs on the beach. Albert and Jet both wore big grins on their faces at the site that lay before them.  
  
"This reminds me of when Hilda and I used to spend time together at the beach." Commented 004.  
  
002 nodded his head in agreement. "Yup. It won't be much longer now until those two are officially together, and only heaven knows where that will lead too."  
  
004 playfully hit 002's head. "Don't be so glum. It's wonderful that those two are together." Then I wide smirk spread across the Germans face. "It will give us a reason to teas them."  
  
002 looked confused for a moment but then his face brook into a smirk. "That's a good enough reason I supposed."  
  
So with that decided the two men turned around and watched closely at their two dear friends on the beach.  
  
~*~  
  
009 smiled at the feeling of utter peace and joy he felt at that exact moment. 'I have always liked listening to the sea, but there is something I love more.' a light blush appeared on 009's face as the object of his thoughts shifted slightly in the sand.  
  
A small ringing played in 003's mind. She tried to ignore it for a time but the ringing just grew louder and louder. The cyborg focused more on the sound and realized that it was a bell 006 was ringing to announce that dinner was ready. Francoise sighed in disappointment and sat up reluctantly.  
  
Joe also sat up then stood up extending his hand to the lovely French girl. Francoise smiled nicely and took his hand in acceptance.  
  
"We better head back before 007 eats everything or 002 gets angry that we're not there." 009 said. 003 could detect the disappointment in his voice.  
  
003 flashed him a brilliant smile before she responded. "Sure. Let's go." With that 009 began leading 003 away from the beach and to the house.  
  
~*~  
  
When 009 and 003 entered the dinning room they noticed the whole team was wearing wide grins on their faces, except 002 and 007.  
  
"Finally! Maybe now we can eat!" Jet said none to pleased.  
  
"Yes," agreed 007, "while you two love birds were out there doing whatever on the beach everyone was waiting for you. So now that you're here can we eat please?!"  
  
009 and 003 both blushed furiously and silently sat down at their place at the table. 009 glared at 007, who were currently stuffing his face with food not paying any attention to the cyborg leader.  
  
Suddenly Dr. Gilmore cleared his through, gaining the team's full attention.  
  
"What is it Dr. Gilmore?" 003 asked in concern.  
  
"Well.not very good news I'm afraid." The Dr's voice was deep and strong as he prepared to tell the team the upcoming news.  
  
"What is it doctor?" 002 demanded.  
  
"Calm down 002. Well anyway to get straight to the point. You see 001 and I," the doctor signaled to the now awake baby in his arms, "have discovered that the 'Black Ghost Organization' is planning to strike again. We believe they will try to start a conflict between three major companies. The companies are located in the Florida Keys, Bermuda, and Porto Rico. These three islands also make up the legendary Bermuda Triangle, which many people fear to cross because of its legendary reputation." Dr. Gilmore tried to explain things with as less questions as possible.  
  
Suddenly the entire team started to talk over the new mission. Different members of the team wanted to handle things different ways. There was shouting, yelling and name calling as the 8 cyborgs tried to decide what to do with this new development.  
  
Finally, tired of this nonsense, 001's basket floated in the air as he spoke to the team telepathically. **~ This battle will be different from the rest. This means that we will all have to work twice as hard and twice as fast! We should probably start sailing towards Bermuda tonight that way we can get there faster and have time to figure out what's going realy going on here!~** so with that said the baby floated down from the air, landed softly on the ground and fell fast asleep in a deep slumber.  
  
There was a long pause in the room after the baby had spoken. Finally 003 was the one who broke the eerie silence. "I agree with 001. if black ghost is planning another scheme we should be there to figure out what's realy going on." The French cyborgs voice was so firm that the only thing the rest of the team could do was nod.  
  
The cyborg leader, 009, then made a move to speak. 'Fran- um 003 is right guys. We have to be there when black ghost attacks. That way we can stop him!" the cyborg leader blushed when he realized he had almost called 003 Francoise in front of the team.  
  
Again the team nodded wordlessly. Then 002 stood up and looked at 009. "Should I go get the dolphin and bring it around to the dock?"  
  
009 only nodded and continued with the rest of his meal in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
003 whimpered and cried silently in her sleep. She clutched her head in what almost looked like pan, and brought her knees up to her chest. A small moan escaped her lips along with a tear that strayed down her face.  
  
Suddenly something warm gently picked up her hand her eyes snapped open with a jolt. She tried to focus on her surroundings but the only thing she saw was a cinnamon, amber color.  
  
"J-Joe." the blond cyborg barely voiced his name.  
  
"Hai, Francoise its me." his voice was soft and comforting as he spoke.  
  
Francoise eyes focused a little bit more and she soon realized the Joe was sitting on the edge of her bed, her hand clasped gently in his as he stared down at her worriedly.  
  
"I-I had a nightmare." 003 suddenly had the need to explain to him. Before she could finish her sentence though he put a finger over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Shh.it's alright, I'm here now. It was just a dream It can't hurt you don't worry." The cyborg leader suddenly brought her close and crushed her in his arms, all the while whispering soothing words into her ear.  
  
003 blushed furiously but she didn't fight against him. Instead she just pressed more against him. Her hands rested softly on the front of his chest.  
  
009 silently cupped her chin and brought her head up so she was facing him.  
  
"Can you tell me about the nightmare Francoise?" there was no demand in his voice, just velvet and total understanding.  
  
"A-Alright." was her whisper soft reply.  
  
Joe released her chin and brought that hand around the small of her back. He waited patiently for about 3minutes before she finally started to explain her nightmare to him.  
  
"Well.I-I was at this dock in Paris. I could hear Black Ghost talking to me, but I don't remember what he was saying. I had a gun in my hand and I was shooting it at something that was hiding behind the shipping boxes. Then I finally hit what I was shooting." 003 held onto the material of 009's shirt a little tighter.  
  
"What was it that you were shooting?" 009 asked gently and slowly, as he held her a little bit tighter.  
  
009 felt a few stray tears leave her and seep into his shirt front. When she finally answered his question her voice was whisper soft but he heard the sound of every letter.  
  
".you."  
  
Joe's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "You were shooting me?"  
  
003 nodded wordlessly. Then, in one big breath began to speedily explain the rest of her nightmare. "In my nightmare I killed you Joe! Your body was just lying limp and I just stood there with an expression as if I were proud of myself! Then something painful hit me in the back an then everything went black! I know it was just a dream but it felt so real!"  
  
"Don't worry.nothing like that will ever happen.never" the half Japanese half American cyborg rested his chin on top of the French cyborgs head. The sweet smell of roses played at his scenes. ".don't worry Francoise that can never happen because I will always be here to protect you."  
  
003 looked up at him, her green eyes misty and wet from crying. Joe couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she looked right now.  
  
"Promise?" she whispered.  
  
"For now and for always." He promised.  
  
Her once sad frown turned into a brilliant smile that would make the sun pale in comparison. Joe returned the smile with a slight blush to go with it.  
  
Out of 003's window 009 could see the sun peaking over the horizon. The sun gave light to the edge of the ocean and everything around it. Announcing the start of a brand new day.  
  
"Why don't you go back to bed Francoise? We have a long day ahead of us in the morning you know."  
  
003 nodded silently, quickly extracting herself from 009's protective arms and crawling back under the bed covers. 009 stood up and helped pull the covers over her, making sure she was nice and snug.  
  
003 felt sleep take over her she whispered three words before sleep finally won out and she drifted off to another world. ".Thank you Joe." was all she said and fell asleep.  
  
Once Joe was certain she was asleep, he bent down and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams Francoise." He whispered before finally leaving her room to go back to his own.  
  
~*to be continued*~  
  
A.n. well what did you all think? I hope that this chapter met your standers. I realy worked hard on it. I know I sort of rushed things between Joe and Francoise but I need all these events to happen for the chapters to come. Well I would love it if you would write me a review! I love receiving reviews they always make me happy!  
  
Review! ~*chibikins*~ 


	2. a queen of diamonds

~* A Queen Of Diamonds*~  
  
009 walked quietly threw the lonely halls of the dolphin. He could occasionally hear the sound of thunder pierce through the mighty ships sound proof walls. The boat rocked from side to side as the violent waves beat against the ships side, one occasionally strong enough to completely slam him against a near by wall. The cyborg leader slowly made his way down the endless corridor, until his hand finally clasped against a cold door knob. Slowly and very gently he pushed the door open until it was open enough where he could fully step in the room and close the door silently behind him.  
  
In side the room 003 was sitting on a small cushion next to the wide window. She seemed to be watching the rain pour outside. Joe knew she was deep in thought because she didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was there. Her shoulders tense and her face didn't display the beautiful smile he loved so much. Without further hesitation he slowly walked over to her. His strong hands came to rest gently on her shoulders and he slowly felt her relax.  
  
"What's wrong Françoise?" Joe's deep voice husked as he gently lowered his head so his lips were right next to her ear.  
  
The French cyborg gave a soft sound of pleaser as she felt his hands slowly start to misusage her tense shoulders. "There's nothing wrong." She then shut her eyes in bliss at his tender actions.  
  
"C'mon.don't you trust me Francoise?" Joe grinned playfully at the end of his sentence.  
  
His smile broadened when he heard a soft moan of pleaser escape her now smiling lips.  
  
"I trust you with everything I am Joe." was all she barely breathed out.  
  
A thrill ran down the cyborg soldier's back as the meaning of her words hit him as he continued to lightly misusage her worn shoulders. Her head lolled back onto his chest as she smiled brightly at him. Her eyes were closed in complete bliss so she didn't see the loving smile he wore on his face.  
  
"If you trust me then tell me what's on your mind?" his voice sounded smooth and velvety against her ear. Joe knew he was wearing her down and that she would crack and tell him everything soon.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother to you." the blond cyborg said in one big sigh.  
  
"You could never bother me Francoise." Joe moved his head so that he was looking down at her head on his chest. He saw he eyes open so she could stare up at him. 003's eyes sparkled with some sort of noticeable joy and desire. She gazed deeply into his cinnamon eyes for what seemed like an eternity before she answered his unanswered question.  
  
"Realy? How can I never bother you?" was all her tiny voice was capable of saying at that moment.  
  
His smile softened as he gazed down at his beloved with a burning and desired passion pulsing threw him. Due to these feelings he started to speak without even thinking about what he was saying. "You could never bother me Francoise. You always brighten up my day with your beautiful smile. You alone are the only reason why I continue to fight Black Ghost, and you're the only reason why I haven't given up on everything. So if ever you need someone to talk to or hold you please come to me because I will never ever give up on you.never." 009 moved his hand away from her shoulders and completely infolded her in his arms. It took a few long moments for him to finally realize what he had said, and when the meaning of his words finally came into light he turned so red he could make a tomato look pale.  
  
Francoise smiled a pure and loving smile of joy. It was amazing how Joe alone could always make her feel so warm and think that maybe things weren't so bad after all. She also marveled at how gentle he always was with her. His hands were always so warm and soft it was almost impossible to believe that those same hands could blast threw metal, hold a gun, and even kill. Yet, in all that strength there was this gentle and sensitive side to him, and that was only one reason, on 003's long list of reasons, of why she loved him so much.  
  
Carefully and tenderly the petite French girl slowly lifted her hand so she could softly caress his hot cheek. The redness in his face died down and she felt him lightly press against the palm of her hand. "Thank you." she whispered softly.  
  
"For what?" His voice husked as his hand trailed up her arm and came to rest softly over her hand.  
  
"For always being there for me and making me feel impossibly safe." Her voice was whisper-soft but Joe heard every word. Every gratifying syllable.  
  
A loud crash of thunder boomed in the sky causing 003 to jump off of the cushion fast. So fast in fact she almost tripped until 009s warm and protective arms wrapped protectively and fiercely around her waist, to prevent her from falling any further.  
  
"Oh.I-I'm so sorry Joe it's just the thunder, surprised me that's all." Francoise said suddenly needing to explain.  
  
Joe chuckled slightly at how cute she looked at that moment. Then he turned her so she was completely standing up right and facing him. [A.n. sorry I sorta ruined the mushy moment there ^-^ don't worry it should get all sappy again in the next few paragraphs] Her hands rested softly on the tops of his chest as one of his hands lopped threw her waist and the other draped protectively around her back, pulling her much closer to him. [A.n. if that's possible ^_~]  
  
~*~  
  
Peaking into the room through a small opening in the door was none other than 002, 004, 007 and 006. They were all watching the lovely scene that was unfolding before them.  
  
Suddenly Dr. Gilmore came walking down the hall carrying 001. That's when he noticed all the cyborgs crowded against the door frame.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" the doctor asked curiously.  
  
"Look." 002 said moving aside a little so Dr. Gilmore could see what was happening.  
  
When the doctor finally saw what was happening he immediately opened his mouth to question 002 about all this, but the only thing he got was all four cyborgs covering his mouth and telling him to be quite before he ruined the moment.  
  
~*~  
  
003 found herself so caught in the moment she didn't notice the spies outside the door. 009 was her only focus right than and there. The world could completely melt away, or Black Ghost could launch an attack right at that moment and it wouldn't matter.  
  
009 ran his thumb across the beautiful French girls bottom lip. What he would give to be able to just have a taste of her sweetness. Joe had often had dreams where he would tell Francoise that he loved her then he would kiss her in a long passionate kiss. Of course these were just dreams but every time they always felt so real and wonderful. The urge to kiss her got stronger and stronger as each moment passed by, until finally the urge was just too strong.  
  
Joe's hand slowly moved from her back to neatly cup her chin. The hand that infolded her waist brought her as close as physics would allow. Then without further adieu he lowered his face to hers and completely captured his lips with her sweet ones.  
  
003 was at first surprised by his bold move but then she quickly fell under his spell and responded to his offering of a kiss. An electric thrill ran threw her as she felt him tenderly stroke her cheek.  
  
009 felt an unexplainable joy at that moment. He was sure she would have freaked right about now and pulled back from him, but she didn't. Joe smiled into the kiss and tried to bring her as close as he possibly could, as he felt her hand rank threw his hair.  
  
With lungs burning for air the two cyborgs pulled away from each other. Both were breathing heavy from lack of air. That's when 009 decided that right then was the best time to tell his beloved how he truly felt.  
  
"Francoise I."  
  
His sentence was cut short when the giant ship suddenly fell sharp on its side. 009 held 003 tight as the two fell towards the nearest wall.  
  
The other cyborgs that were standing near the door suddenly fell into the room and landed right near 009 and 003.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" 002 demanded in obvious displeasure.  
  
003 rubbed her head groggily while she spoke. "I have no idea. It might just have been the waves though."  
  
"I doubt it." Dr. Gilmore said in his usual I-Know-Everything voice.  
  
Suddenly the ship completely turned on its other side so it was back to normal, and the cyborgs then fell back to the middle of the room. 009 was still holding onto 003 as tight as ever.  
  
"This is getting realy annoying!" 002 growled dangerously under his breath.  
  
Suddenly 005 and 008 came into the room.  
  
"What's going on? Why are the waves suddenly getting so violent?" 008 asked.  
  
"Because," 005's voice suddenly boomed in, as he walked closer to the nearest window, "we are approaching the island of Bermuda."  
  
There was a silence in the room after 005's proclamation. Until Dr. Gilmore cleared his thought and spoke. "We should get ready to board off the ship soon."  
  
The team nodded then one by one lifted themselves off the ground and prepared to board off the ship.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain was pouring down on the island of Bermuda furiously. The streets were deserted, since no one with any sense would dare come out in a storm like this, with the exception of nine cyborgs.  
  
The whole team stood on one of the islands tallest buildings, observing the land bellow them.  
  
"Everything's so still. Where do we start looking for the black ghost?" 003 asked the tall cyborg leader next to her.  
  
"I honestly don't know." Was 009's reply.  
  
"Let's split into groups. That way we can cover more land." 004 suggested, while he still looked at the forsaken land before him.  
  
"That's a good idea." 009 agreed. "Alright, 002 and 004, go the north side of the island. 007 and 006 go to the east side of the town. 005 and 008, take 001 to the west side of the island. The west side is where all the major buildings are so make sure you cheek everyone of them. Then 003 and I will go too the beach and harbor areas."  
  
The team nodded then they all broke apart and when their separate ways.  
  
~*~  
  
Down on the beach 009 and 003 were walking slowly down the endless path of sand. 003 would occasionally shiver due to the coldness in the air, and every time she did shiver 009 would always loop his hand threw her waist and pull her a bit closer too him. This action mage Francoise feel impossibly safe.  
  
"Joe?" 003's tiny voice rang.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" her emerald eyes stared up at him expectantly, making the air around him decrees slightly and the heat in his face rise a bit.  
  
"Any thing suspicious I suppose." Was his reply.  
  
Suddenly 003's hand rose and she pointed to something in the sky. "Would you call that suspicious?"  
  
009's jaw dropped when he saw what she was looking at. It was a giant ship, a ship that seemed impossible for man to create. Labeled on the ship were two giant letters, BG.  
  
Joe scowled. That has to be Black Ghost. No one else in this world could ever make a ship that big. The cyborg leader thought to himself.  
  
In one slick move Joe immediately stepped in front of Francoise, signaling that he would protect her till the end, and that's exactly what he would do.  
  
The ship silently landed on a sand bar in the ocean, not too far from the shore where Joe and Francoise stood. As if by reflex Joes hand immediately clamped over the silver gun at his side.  
  
With her excellent hearing Francoise heard the faint creaking sound of the hatch doors opening. Who ever was in there was sure to come out soon. With this thought in mind Francoise stepped unconsciously closer to Joe and grasped the material of his shirt.  
  
As if on cue a person appeared from inside the ship. 009 recognized him immediately as Black Ghost! Joes face was the perfect display of anger and furry at that moment. Suddenly Black Ghost let out a piercing laugh of evil.  
  
"My my.so we met again cyborg soldiers!" Black Ghosts voice sounded in the two cyborgs head, almost giving them headaches from just that one sentence.  
  
"What do you want Black Ghost?!" Joe's powerful voice demanded.  
  
"Touchy today aren't we." Was black ghost's poor attempt at changing the subject?  
  
"Just tell us what you want!" Joe snapped back.  
  
Black Ghost gave a small, evil chuckle of amusement before he answered the cyborg leaders demanding question. "Well.since you must know. I am here to take something that rightfully belongs to me, your ace of hearts short to speak."  
  
"What!" Joe pressed further, not understanding what this meant.  
  
"Yes! Your ace of hearts, also known as that pretty little swan that stands behind you now!" Black Ghost laughed evilly at how fast the cyborg leader's face could change from furry to horror.  
  
Joe immediately turned slightly so he could grab Francoise by the waist and crush her to his chest protectively. Though he did not remove Black Ghosts despicable figure from his line of vision. "If you want her you monster, then you'll have to kill me to get to her, and believe me I wont let that happen!" Joes voice was low and menacing as he addressed the leader of the Black Ghost organization.  
  
Black Ghost shook his head distastefully. "Honestly why don't you just do something the easy way for once? Oh well.either way I will win!" Right after the last word of his sentence a giant wing started up, causing 009's hair to somewhat could his vision, but, much to black ghosts dismay, this just made him hold onto the girl he loved tighter. As if the wind weren't enough some magnetic force started to pull 003 away from 009. She suddenly slipped out of his arms and was dragged down the beach.  
  
Without thinking twice Joe got up off the ground and ran forward, once again putting 003 in his arms. He suddenly twisted around so the wind was breaking against his back rather than hers.  
  
003 grabbed the material of Joe's shirt while the magnetic force tried to pull her the other way. There was no way she was going to let Black Ghost just take her away.  
  
Suddenly the wind stopped and the magnetic force died down, but Joe still held Francoise all the more protectively.  
  
"Fine! You win this time fools! But I can assure you next time you wont!" with one last twirl of his cape the giant ships metal door slammed shut and the ship took off and flew into the sky.  
  
009 sighed in relief, then suddenly dropped to his knees, bringing Francoise down with him. The cyborg leader could fell something wet slowly seep into his shirt. "Shh. Francoise it's ok. He's gone now. We won." Joe whispered soothingly into her ear.  
  
003 silently shook her head. Then raised her head so her eyes met his. It shattered his heart to see her like this. "I-I know we won this time but what about next time! I don't want to go with him Joe!"  
  
Joe understood this. He slowly raised his hand and dried the very last of her tears. "I know Francoise I know. I will never let anything happen to you.ever, and if by some horror Black Ghost gets his dirty hands on you I swear it I will do anything and everything I can to get you back. Even if it mean digging my own grave. So please don't cry, because I'm always here for you."  
  
Francoise completely melted into his sweet words and managed a weak smile. So she quietly tried to stand but she found she couldn't, and it wasn't because Joe was still holding her.  
  
"Francoise what happened to your ankle?!" Joe said worriedly.  
  
"I must have sprained it or something when that magnet thing tried to take me to black ghost." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hmm.will have Dr. Gilmore take a look at it when we get back to the dolphin." Suddenly and without warning 009 lifted 003 off the ground and once again in his arms. One of his arms was under her knee and the other around her back.  
  
"C'mon," then he bent down and left a lingering kiss on her brow, "let's get back to the dolphin."  
  
So that's how this chapter ends. With 009 carrying his precious bundle back to safety and away from the place where he almost lost the love of his life. Though he knew she might not be safe tomorrow, right now she was, and that was all that mattered.  
  
A.n. hi! This is chibikins! Thank you all soooo much for all the wonderful reviews I received for the first chapter! that made me so happy! Well anyway it usually dose not take me this long to update a chapter, but I tried to make this chapter wonderful as possible! I hope you all liked it. Yes I know I'm rushing things between Joe and Francoise but you see all those fluffy and mushy events had to happen so.opps cant tell you the reason! But I'm sure you get it! Well anyway.please please please review! I love receiving reviews it makes me put a lot more effort into the chapter. not to mention I update faster too. ^_~  
  
So thank you so much  
  
Review  
  
~*chibikins*~ 


	3. A King Of Hearts

~*The King Of Hearts*~  
  
009 stared out into the endless blue sea. He was currently sitting on top of a cliff, just watching the wave's crash against the rocks. His mind still wasn't willing to comprehend the fact that Black Ghost wanted Francoise, or the fact that he had almost lost her to him. Joe just couldn't think of life without the beautiful angel in it. Which is why he still questioned to think how he ever got threw life in the orphanage with her not there. Joe's hands were clutched tightly at his side, as he thought about what would happen if Black Ghost did ever get a hold of Francoise. Joe shuttered at the thought.  
  
Suddenly something warm and smooth covered his cold and clammy hand. Under the angelic contact Joes hand mellowed and lost its tight grip. The warm object then picked up his hand, only to hold it tightly.  
  
"What's wrong Joe? You've been realy out of it all day. The team and I are worried." Was Francoise's calm, sweet voice.  
  
Joe turned his head so he was facing her. His cinnamon eyes bore into her emerald green ones. Francoise saw he looked lost and unguided at that moment. Like a small child that was confused or upset over something.  
  
Suddenly he flung his arms around her and brought her as close as he possibly could to him. Of late Francoise noticed he had the need to keep her somewhat physically close. Why he did she didn't understand. She didn't mind him hugging her and always keeping an eye on her of course. Actually.she sort of liked it. When these thoughts entered her mind she suddenly felt a deep blush cross over her cheeks, as she hugged him back with just as much force.  
  
"Joe?" She asked after a few long moments passed by.  
  
"Yes?" Was his faint reply.  
  
"What's wrong? Please tell me." Francoise pulled away from him slightly, only to be able to once again look into his deep and passionate eyes.  
  
His hands ran down her long arms only to rest on her slim waist. She felt him tighten his grip around her slightly as he bent his head down in shame.  
  
"I-I just I.I've been thinking about that last encounter with Black Ghost a lot and well." his voice flattered.  
  
"Well what?" the French cyborg tried to press more information out of him but in a gentle and undemanding way. "Well I.I just don't want to lose you Francoise! Your too important to me!" was his sudden confession.  
  
003 was at first taken aback by his sudden outburst. She tried to look in through his eyes to see if she could just get some understanding of what he was feeling. What she found was not at all what she expected. She saw this deep furry at black ghost for taking away so many lives and a fear of losing her. Why was he so concerned and afraid to lose her? Was there some possibility that.no that was too much to even begin to hope for.  
  
003 decided that then was a good time for a change of subject.and fast! So she quickly averted her head so she was no longer looking at him but at the salty sea bellow.  
  
"It's pretty isn't it, Joe?" 003 asked in a deep calm, serene voice.  
  
Joe's grip on her loosened a bit as he clamed down slightly. "Y-ya it is."  
  
Francoise nodded her head as the salty sea breeze drifted up to the cliff and played with the blond cyborgs hair. "The sea just seems to make you feel peaceful inside."  
  
"Ya." The cyborg leader voiced again.  
  
Suddenly Francoise turned her head so she was, once again, looking at him. Her hand ranked threw his chocolate brown hair, making him blush lightly. "Joe, you know id never ever leave you if I had the choice. I want to be here for you.just like you've always been there for me." Francoise's hand gently reached up and caressed his smooth cheek. Seeding shivers down his spine.  
  
Something close to relief seemed to spread threw Joes body. A sudden burden lifted off his shoulders and completely disappeared into thin air. With a smile now replacing his frown, Joe threw his arms around her and softly stroked her hair, all the while keeping her tightly pressed to his chest.  
  
"I know." the cyborg leader whispered. "I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, watching the activity on top of the cliff form the deck of the dolphin was none other than 007 and 006. 006 looked remorseful while 007 just had a look of something close to pity.  
  
"Poor 009, after he told us what happened yesterday with 003 he's been kinda out of it." 006 voiced, while his head shook with pity.  
  
"Ya, I feel bad for the ol' chap.' He's afraid he's going too loose the person he loves the most." 007 said, using his old English accent.  
  
006 only nodded his head in sympathy.  
  
~*~  
  
Back on the cliff 009 reluctantly let go of 003. He silently gazed down at the tiny dancer, [A.n. "Tiny Dancer" is one of my favorite songs] who's life and dreams were forever ruined, thanks too the courtesy of Black Ghost. A boiling rage seemed too suddenly fire off inside of Joe.  
  
Suddenly the petite dancers hand came up a stroked his cheek. "Please don't get angry Joe." Francoise's sweet sounding voice rang in his mind and calmed him down.  
  
Wait? How on earth did she even know he was upset? Joe stared down at her for a second in mild confusion. Then, Joe's soft serine smile suddenly returned too his face.  
  
009 and 003 often spent a lot of time together, so it was only right that she should know when he was angry, happy, or sad. She could always tell what he was feeling even when no one else could, just like Joe somehow always knew when Francoise was upset on the inside, even when she wore a smile and acted like marry sunshine on the outside. Over time Joe had learned how too see the difference between one of Francoise's genuine smiles over one of her fake unreal smiles. This is what made Joe and Francoise's connection so strong. They had this sort of bond that could never die, no matter how close or far they were from each other.  
  
Joe edged closer too the girl he was in love with until his forehead touched hers, and she could feel his breath on her cool face. "You're amazing. Do you know that?" the cyborg leader's voice was so soft and velvety that the French dancer thought that she would just crack under the rich warmth his voice held.[A.n. yay! I just watched the movie "To Catch a Thief" and I realy want too write a romance right now.^_^]  
  
Francoise smiled joyously at him, her emerald eyes danced with certain sparkle and shine that only she was able to display. "Am I?" she asked in a teasing manner.  
  
Joe smiled lovingly at her. Francoise saw his gaze had changed a bit too. Sure he had looked at her lovingly before but this time.he seemed too be bearing his all too her.  
  
All his love.  
  
All his joy.  
  
And all his loyalty and devotion.  
  
Joe swallowed a sudden lump that formed in his throat. His hands suddenly came up and laced his fingers with hers. Gently tugging her slightly closer to him. "Yes, you are amazing." His head bent down towards hers a little more, so his lips were just above hers, ".and that's one of the many reasons why I've fallen completely and hopelessly in love with you."  
  
Joe didn't waist another second. He tugged her as close as he could too him and pressed his lips onto hers. There was something different about this kiss and the kiss he had given her before. One, she knew how he felt about her, and two he seemed too want more of her because of the former reason. He could tell she was shocked at first. He was just about to pull back and explain things too her when he suddenly felt her respond too his kiss.  
  
Francoise couldn't believe it. The man she loved the most loved her back! So many emotions were pulsing threw her at this one moment, she felt as though she would pass out, but she didn't. Instead she pressed somewhat closer too Joe, too let him know she accepted his kiss.  
  
Joe could feel his lungs burning for air, even though he was a cyborg and was supposed too be able to handle this kind of pressure, no pressure in the world could ever compare to the kiss he shared with the radiant dancer he held in his arms now. Joe with drew his lips from hers just long enough for one quick breath then he crashed his lips over hers again.  
  
Joe unwound his hands from hers and gently grabbed her tiny wrists and brought her hands up too both his cheeks. She didn't fight against him the least bit.  
  
Finally, and reluctantly Joe pulled away from Francoise. The two cyborgs were both panting immensely.  
  
"F-Francoise. I-I love.you..." Joe managed between big intakes of breath. Inside anxiety was eating Joe up inside. He wanted too hear her answer. He wanted too hear it now, but for some reason the second it took for her too answer seemed like endless hours too him.  
  
Francoise took in one big deep breath. Then, in her exhale, out came the words Joe never even dared too hope for. ".I love you too, Joe." she finished her five word sentence with the most gorgeous smile.  
  
Joe too smiled; it wasn't a huge smile, but a pure, joyous, and loving smile. Francoise once again laced her fingers with Joe's and settled her head in the crook of Joe's neck.  
  
Knowing that Francoise also loved him made some sort of new determination build up inside him. If black ghost ever took away his one and only love then he would make sure that Francoise was back safely in his arms and that black ghost was gone for good, and this was his solemn vow.  
  
For now though.Joe didn't want too think about black ghost or what could happen. All he wanted too think about now was that the girl he loved.and for now that's all that mattered.  
  
~*~  
  
Watching the tender scene, from a giant video camera, was non other than black ghost himself.  
  
"So.003 and 009 are in love huh?" black ghost said too no one in particular. Suddenly a cold evil laugh sounded threw out the cold dark ship.  
  
"This is perfect! At this rate, 009 will carry out my plain for me!" the laugh continued.  
  
Suddenly one of black ghost's main commanders came into the room. He then bent down on one knee in respect for the master of evil. "Sir, should we act now?" the small man asked.  
  
Black ghost rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "Yes, now would be a perfect time too act! Precede!" the somewhat scared commander bowed in respect then left the room in a hurry.  
  
Then black ghost turned back to the giant screen and stared at the pretty French girl, in the Japanese cyborgs arms. "Soon my dear.soon. You are the finale ingredient too making an unstoppable army, that's capable of destroying the 00 cyborgs!"  
  
Black ghost let out an evil laugh, piercing the scale of sound.  
  
The time was near.  
  
Soon.  
  
The one thing 009 loved and cherished would soon be his.  
  
And he would have the power.  
  
He would have everything.  
  
A.N. yay! Another chapter finished. Though I realy wanted too end this chapter with where Francoise is taken but oh well! Sorry for the somewhat slow update. Keep checking my authors page for constant updates for future chapters. Also if you read my authors page you will get exclusive previews of future chapters.^_~ Well anyway there is only one way too get me to write faster.and that's by sending me reviews. The more reviews I have the faster I write.and the faster I write the faster the chapters get up. for the next chapter I got inspiration from Clay Aikens song called "Invisible, Invincible" don't ask how. Lately IV been listening too that song like crazy! well anyway here is a slight preview of the next chapter.  
  
black ghost decides too finally launch his attack, and he ends up capturing Francoise. Meanwhile, Joe comes close too completely losing it, and the team starts too worry about him. Then the team receives a strange radio signal from a cave on the coast of Bermuda, so they send Joe out too investigate. And believe me is he in for a surprise.  
  
Well that's for the future chapter. I hope your intested.  
  
So review all please please please review!  
  
Thank you  
  
~*Chibkins*~ 


	4. The 3 is gone

~*A Lonely Road of Faith*~  
  
A small and strange alarm rang in 003's head. She ignored it though, for right now nothing could ruin the moment built by 009 and herself, save for that small alarm in her head. The alarm felt like a light buzzing sound, that was getting closer and closer with each passing second. What was it?  
  
009 felt Francoise's back stiffen a bit and he couldn't help but wonder as too why. Suddenly the same small alarm that rang in Francoise's head rang in his own. It was like this slight buzzing sound that got closer and closer. Joe wondered if that's what made Francoise so tense.  
  
The two cyborgs were still on the top of the cliff, nestled in the others arms.  
  
"Françoise. do you hear that?" Joe's husky voice whispered into her ear.  
  
Francoise shut her eyes slightly, trying too focus on Joe and the noise at the same time. "Yes. I can hear it." she whispered softly.  
  
The hand that was wrapped around Francoise's back held her a little tighter as Joe spoke. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"I-I honestly don't know." Francoise trailed off in despair.  
  
Joe shook his head, trying too shake the sound out of his head. It didn't work. Nothing stopped the sound from getting closer and closer.nothing.  
  
Suddenly a thick blanket of smock covered the sky. The sun had now fully set but the smoke in the sky was still outlined with a fiery glaze. Suddenly a huge crash was heard and part of the cliff, that connected the rest of the cliff too the land was cut off.  
  
009 rose too his feet immediately, still holding 003 close too him. Then, a dark black ship rounded the corner, coming into 009's line of vision, and his worst fears were confirmed: Black Ghost had once again come too take Francoise away from him.  
  
"Give it up 009! Save you and 003 the pain and struggle and just give her up too me!" Black ghost said from inside off the ship.  
  
009 didn't say anything back, he only became more determined and hugged the girl he loved tighter to him.  
  
Suddenly a missile shot out from the dark ship and shot the middle of the cliff, causing it too crumble too bits.  
  
"Jump!" 009 commanded. He didn't wait for Francoise too answer. He jumped off the now crumbling cliff and into the mighty sea.  
  
Then, he suddenly felt lighter, and he feel faster into the sea. Wasn't Francoise with him anymore? Joe couldn't feel her in his arms any more. All he felt was the feel of the sharp air cutting him as he fell.  
  
Suddenly he came in contact with freezing water. No cyborg not even him could stand that cold water.  
  
Joe felt himself falling.  
  
.falling.  
  
.then.everything was dark.  
  
~*~  
  
"Got any 3's?" 007 asked 006 while looking at the hopeless deck of cards in his hand.  
  
"No. Go fish." 006 replied in a board tone.  
  
That's when 007 threw down his cards with huge 'humph' and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"THIS IS SO BOARING!!!" 007 exclaimed.  
  
006 sighed and shook his head. "Yes I know.Hey..where are 003 and 009?" 006 asked while pointing to the window located behind 007.  
  
The old English stage actor quickly turned around. His gaze went out the window and fell on the spot where the cliff used to stand. 007 squinted his eyes a bit then widened them when he saw that the cliff no longer stood, and that the sky was covered in smoke.  
  
"006 I do believe we need too find Dr. Gilmore."  
  
006 nodded his head affirmatively, and the two cyborgs then walked out of the room silently.  
  
~*~  
  
The entire 00 cyborg team, plus Dr. Gilmore, and minus 009 and 003, were standing on the shore of the beach staring helplessly into the ocean.  
  
Dr. Gilmore was the first too speak, and break the deadly silence. "Alright then." a heavy sigh involuntarily escaped his lips, ".lets find them. 008 I want you to do an underwater sweep, and then I want you, 002, to search and see what you can from the air."  
  
With a quick nod of their heads, the two cyborg's depart for air and sea. Leaving their team mates to wander, and hope that their lost team mates would be found.  
  
~*~  
  
003 opened her blurry eyes, and took in her surroundings. She was obviously laying down on a table of some sort, but that was all. Everything around her was black. It seemed like she was laying in an endless eternity of darkness. She vaguely remembered being in Joes safe embrace.  
  
.and then.  
  
....and then everything went dark..  
  
.just like now.  
  
~*~  
  
008 wearily dragged 009's limp body up, and onto the shore. 002 was just now landing on the sandy beach as well, ready to help with anything at all.  
  
008 heavily dropped 009's limp body onto the musty shore. As soon as the cyborg leaders body came in contact with the warm sand, he began to cough immensely, getting all the salty water out of his system as he slowly came to his senses.  
  
"Francoise." Joe whispered softly, his voice hoarse.  
  
This immediately caught the attention of Dr. Gilmore. "003.009 where is 003?!" the doctor said hurriedly.  
  
The cyborg leader coughed a bit more, his eyes still refusing to open. "Franciose." Joe repeated once more.  
  
Suddenly.Joe seemed to realize something. His eyes snapped wide open and he sprang to life. His head searched the beach franticly, as he searched for the lovely French dancer that he adored.  
  
"FRANCOSIE!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "NO!!!"  
  
Joe felt like he was on the brink of despair, as he helplessly let himself fall too his knees. 009's fist brutally slammed against the sand as he cursed loudly.  
  
"Clam down 009.now where is 003?" Dr. Gilmore said gently, trying to calm down the enraged cyborg leader. The doctor laid a comforting hand on the juvenile's shoulder, only to have it pushed away brusquely.  
  
009's shoulders relaxed a bit as he griped the sand fearsomely. "She's gone." he whispered emotionless.  
  
"Now 009 what are you talking about?!" Dr. Gilmore demanded once again.  
  
Joe ignored it though and continued looking at the sand blankly. ".I couldn't protect her." then, by surprise, Joe's voice once again roared with anger. "I SWORE I WOULD PROTECT HER!!! NOW SHE'S GONE!" and with one more louder curse the cyborg leader hit the sand.  
  
The rest of the team looked at 009 with such sympathy. They all new what 003 meant to him, and they all new how it felt to lose someone you love. It was that feeling of helplessness and desperateness.like you were so small compared to the rest of the world.  
  
"Francoise." her name once again escaped Joe's lips.  
  
Would he ever see her again?  
  
Did she know how much he loved her?  
  
So many questions filled his mind.  
  
But for now they went unanswered.  
  
~*~  
  
Joe leaned heavily against the closed door of his room. He had explained everything to Dr. Gilmore when the team had gone back to the dolphin. After he was finished explaining, the team had looked at him with such pity and sympathy he thought he would completely crack and spill out all the pain he was feeling at the moment.  
  
So now.here he was leaning against a cold door, wishing, just wishing that Francoise was still in his arms.  
  
Was she alright?  
  
What would happen to her?  
  
Was she thinking of him?  
  
So.for the first time, since the night the father died, Joe broke down and cried. [A.n. sorry.maybe that was a little too dramatic. Hey I cant say I've ever lost someone that dear to me.]  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning on the dolphin was very quiet and solitaire. Joe had denied any food that morning, and was currently staring off into the endless sea, oblivious to everything around him.  
  
009 hadn't gotten much sleep that night and he couldn't help but wonder whether or not Francoise had either.  
  
Then, something caught the cyborg soldiers eye. Off some distance was a cave, a very well hidden cave. Maybe there he could get some peace, and room to think. Ya, that sounded realy good to 009 right now.  
  
With that Joe clicked the switch behind his tooth and accelerated.  
  
~*~  
  
The closer 009 got to the cave, the clearer he heard voices. They seemed too be coming from inside the cave. One voice was deep and sinister, but the other.  
  
.the other voice sounded like clear bells and an angels song. It was so familiar too Joe.he recognized that voice from anywhere that sweet, serine voice! Oh.did he even dare to hope?  
  
The cyborg leader covered his gun with his hand by instinct, as he crouched down next to the entrance of the cave. Then.carefully, and very slowly, 009 leaned over slightly so that he could see inside the cave.  
  
Inside there was one person, with their back turned to him. They appeared to be talking to someone on some sort of walkie-talkie. 009 could just barely hear what they were saying.  
  
"Yes sir.yes its.no.no." the person was saying into the walkie-talkie. They seemed to be evilly happy about something.  
  
009 couldn't at all hear what the other person was saying, but after they talked they quickly hung up.  
  
Suddenly the person turned around so abruptly, 009 almost jumped.  
  
That's when he finally saw the other persons face. Joe thought for a moment that his heart had completely stopped and he inhaled a sharp breath.  
  
!!!FRANCOISE!!!  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
A.n. sorry.this chapter took a long time to update. The next chapter hopefully won't take as long. Well.it might because I realy have too update 'Watching You' soon. Just cheek my authors pages frequently for any changes.  
  
Here's a preview for the next chapter~*  
  
~*Joe and Francoise confront each other, and Joe finds out that she is now on black ghosts side. Suddenly she shoots and tries to kill Joe. 009 notices how she has the perfect opportunity to kill him but she doesn't. Why? Now, Joe is on a mission to get the girl he loves back.no matter what.*~  
  
well what do you think? I haven't yet begun to type that chapter yet, so if there is anything you don't like about it just tell me `Kay? Suggestions are always welcome!  
  
Well thank you so much for all the reviews!  
  
Remember the more reviews the faster that chapters are posted.^_^  
  
Thank you  
  
~*Chibikins*~ 


End file.
